


Why She Flirts

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Clint isn't married, F/M, Flirting, Gen, Love, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reasons for Nat flirting with Bruce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why She Flirts

Natasha has been in love with Clint for sometime.  
She knows Clint loves her too.  
But her Hawk never pursues her.  
It makes her wonder if Clint thinks his feelings are one sided.  
She always resents when Clint dates.  
But he is her friend,  
And she tries to be happy for him.  
None of the relationships last long.  
Natasha is getting tired of waiting.  
She knows she should make a move,  
But she is afraid.  
Then Shield blows and she figures out a way to calm the Hulk.  
And her and Bruce become close.  
She is flirtatious with the Doctor.  
She can see that Clint is jealous.  
But its too late.  
She needs to figure herself out,  
And Bruce csn help her.  
She feels Clint pulling away from her.  
She knows he is giving his silent permission.  
She doesn't know why it hurts her so much.  
Wanda twists her mind and Natasha is left to face her past. She wants to run and she knows Bruce wants that too. But it doesn't work.  
Bruce leaves and she is left with guilt,  
For making him run.  
But she thinks this may give her a chance,  
To really be who she is.  
Clint was the one who rescued her before. He always stood by her. Maybe its time to let go of denial. Because with her Yastreb she has always just been Natasha.  
After the battle Clint kisses her.  
As they lie in bed she asks him why he took so long.  
He says he has always loved her,  
But she was off limits.  
Because he couldn't be another man who just took what he wanted from her.  
It makes Natasha fall in love with him just more.  
She knows in Clint's arms she doesn't need a cover.  
He doesn't make her feel like a monster.

Many men have called her beautiful,  
But its only around him,  
That she feels it.  
He makes her feel special.  
He accepts all her flaws,  
And he still loves her above anyone else.  
And that makes her want him even more.  
She doesn't ever want to let him down.


End file.
